Time is a valuable asset and anything that can improve the utilization of time in an ethical and cost effective manner is of benefit to mankind. The traditional way of floral arranging, i.e. arranging plants or flowers in a container such as a flower vase, involves skill and dexterity. Not everyone can quickly and effortlessly arrange flowers in a flower vase. Some people suffer from arthritis and/or neurological disorders that make it difficult and/or uncomfortable to arrange flowers in a flower vase. Thus, there is a strong need for an apparatus or device that can assist in the arrangement of flowers in a container such as, but not limited to, a flower vase.
U.S. Publication No. 20020184818, published Dec. 12, 2002 to Linda Roskin, describes a device and method for preparing a vase or other container to receive a floral arrangement. The device includes a grid cover that is placed around the open end of a vase or similar container. The grid cover has a flat top surface and a peripheral wall that extends downwardly from the edge of the top surface. The grid cover is described as being made of elastomeric material and is said to be initially smaller than the open top of the vase. The grid cover is stretched over the open top of the vase, wherein the peripheral wall of the grid cover passes over the edge of the vase's open top and retains the stretched grid cover element in place. A plurality of openings is distributed throughout the top surface of the grid cover. As the grid cover is stretched over the top of a vase, the openings become positioned across the open top of the vase. Despite being made of elastomeric material, it is difficult to fit the Roskin '818 device tightly over irregularly shaped vase openings without leaving unwanted gaps.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,758,452, issued Jun. 2, 1998 to Matteucci et al., describes a floral arranging aid for holding flowers in a vase. The '452 device comprises a vase top cover of plastic or cardboard having a plurality of partially scored apertures that are opened by a flower stem. The apertures are arranged in rows and columns that are coded so that each aperture is located at a junction. The '452 device further comprises at least three tabs extending from the periphery of the '452 vase cover. The '452 device is not suitable for tight fitting over an irregularly shaped open top vase.
U.S. Pat. No. 2,637,143, issued to Reynolds et al., describes an adjustable frog in which the size of the openings for receiving the flowers is adjustable. The frog is a flower holder in which the supported articles may be firmly clamped in their relative positions. The frog may be used with a bowl or vase or independently of such receptacles. The frog is substantially three-dimensional in construction with a consequent impact on likely manufacturing costs.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed.